Scorch Bank
'Scorch Bank '''is a bank, that was formed in 1982 as a for-profit company, essentialy to take advantage of the poor economic situation in the Blix Regional Municipality. Discovering the "Scandal of the Millenium" The Worldwide Broadcasting Corparation's invesitgative journalist, Terry House, was in a poor economic position during the Great Blix Depression, fortunatly, she was in a positon at the WWBC, that allowed her to hae just enough to continue to survive, without going to Outnyleon, which she was offered at the local Scorch Bank. She recalled that the banker seemed to "really push the idea of going to Outnyleon on me. One time he yelled at me that the Scorch Bank would take away my house because I wasn't keeping my account at zero or above, and I need to go to Outnyleon, or live on the streets. He told me that if I don't take this ''free ''offer today, I wouldn't ever get it again." In her 1999 documentary on the Scorch Bank, which aired on the WWBC on November 2nd, 1999, she said that one time the man hit her because she wouldn't take the offer, causing her to break down. She than went on to say, that she would never ever forget. When in 1998, the conditions inside of Outnyleon were first documented, and aired on BTV (Blix Television), she was worrried, that it could have been her. "The Depression was tabooed. People were afraid that if you talked about it, it may come back. Normally, the BRM isn;t very superstious... but this was an exemption. In February I would tell my story to my co-workers at the office in at the WWBC, they told me to bring it to the News Department. That was how I got my first film deal." After digging into the story, thanks to the WWBC's contacts, Terry House discovered that something biggger was going on here. This wasn't just one-time offer... the Outnyleon operated, and recruited through the Scorch Bank. The "Scandal of the Millenium" The Scandal of the Millenium (SotM), was essentially created to take advantage of the poor state of the economy in the Blix Regional Municipality. The Bank partnered with Outnyleon, to send people who were in pooor econmoic positions to Outnyleon, believing that it would "take them away from their debt, worries and troubles." It truly was, to good to be true, as these people were made "slaves" in the Outnyleon. If a person (or preferably family), were in a poor econmoic situation (which was very common, even amoungst the high middle-class families, at the time), the bankers would give them a flyer about Outnyleon. They would ask them to "not tell my boss, because this is just between me-and-you..." The administration was perfectly aware about what was going on. They were ecourgaing it. They claimed in 1999 that they had no idea what the situation was like in Outnyleon. For every person sent to Outnyleon, Outnyleon would pay off their debt to Scorch Bank and give them a profit. Scorch Bank made trillions of dollars from this partnership. "Thousands, maybe even millions of people were sent to slavery at the Outnyleon because of this bank, wanting to turn a profit." says Jacob Houston from the Blix University's Financial Department. "Scorch Bank was the only bank to make it through the Great Blix Depression. They did it because the Outnyleon had ''very deep pockets." Headlines for months were about the major scandal. Anaylysts predicted that the Scorch Bank would have a worse fall than any other bank has ever had before. They were right. After-effects of the "Scandal of the Millenium" In 1999, after the major "unrecoverable" scandal, was brought to the BRM's attention, 100% of it's shares were being sold on the market. The stock price dropped from $931.34 (September 1999) to $0.03 (November 1999). People didn;t care who they were sold to, as long as they could say that they weren;t invested in Scorch Bank, because it was an embarassement. On January 23rd, 2000 after many months of pain at empty Scorch Bank buildings around the world, the Blix Board Organization announced that it would be purchasing 100% of all of Scorch Bank's shares that were on the Sienfield Stock Exchange... that's 49.7% of the company. It would than buy an additional 50%, leaving only 0.3% of the company. On March 1st, 2000 all Scorch Bank building were boarded up. But they were not sold. Re-creating Scorch Bank From March 2000 to January 2008, the BBO would be working on Scorch Bank, re-creating, and re-establishing itself... this time as a non-profit organization, and as a Credit Union. "Scorch Bank is nothing like it's old self" said the new President of Scorch Bank, Jacques Leo, "We have completely remade it. We even got rid of our headquaters in Downtown South Blix, in preference of Scorch Island, of which our glorius bank was named after, ... and don't worry, we have no partnerships with anyone."